Just Saying Hi
by MysticChaos
Summary: What happens when two teens visit the RK world for just a few minutes? What happens when one of them is an insane girl who likes to beat up anything that moves? Not for rabid Kenshin fangirls. Oneshot. Written for a quick laugh.


"Damn this sword. It keeps getting in the way when I walk."

"Then put it on the other side."

"I'm right-handed, stupid."

"At least it's better than carrying it in your hands."

"True."

Two children around the age of twelve were tying katanas that were made out of the finest steel onto their sides as they were ready to jump over an old brick wall. It seemed to be a hundred years old.

"Damn it! It fell down again!" Emma said as she leaned down to pick up her sword.

A tall boy with glasses, with the name Chris, rolled his eyes. "Just carry it in your hands!"

"Ugh, fine," the girl simply muttered.

"Come on. We're going to be late," Chris said as he looked down at his ports watch.

Emma glared at him irritably. "Late for what?"

"Late for the Meiji Era passing. You do remember that each hour depends on the era. Last time we went to ancient Korea."

"Bah. Yeah, yeah. You're so impatient."

The boy just turned his back on her.

"Give me a boost," Emma demanded as she stood by the tall boy.

Chris looked at her strangely. "You don't know how to climb up?"

She gave him a death glare.

"Fiiiine," Chris whined as he boosted her up the wall by her foot.

"Thanks," Emma mumbled as she stood on top of the brick wall. Then she thought curiously, 'I wonder if Kozue would like this…with me staying with Chris and all…'

Emma chuckled and looked down as she saw Chris trying to climb up.

"Aruuuugh…" Chris moaned as he got up on the wall, too. "Why are you laughing to yourself again? I hope you're not plotting anything…"

"Nothing that you would care about," she answered mockingly. Then she jumped down from the wall into a world where we thoughtnever existed.

* * *

Kenshin ran out of the house quickly. Close by was Kaoru looking extremely angry, swinging around a broom.

"Kenshin," the woman cried, "How dare you open my bedroom door without knocking!"

Her face was red. On the patio, Sanosuke, Yahiko, and Megumi were watching their little squabble.

"Ah, a lovers' fight," Megumi sighed as she sipped tea.

Yahiko looked at her strangely and yelled out, "Kenshin, don't run away from Ugly! Fight her like a man-I mean, woman! Uh…wait…"

Sanosuke simply laughed at this and just messed up Yahiko's hair playfully.

Suddenly, two voices were arguing loudly on the other side of the dojo gate. One voice was female and the other was male.

"No! I don't think it's a good idea to barge in and whack someone's head out of the blue!" the male voice shouted.

"Why not!" the female voice said. "It's fun! You should see their faces when we come in!"

"You do know that Kenshin can knock you out easily."

"I'm an innocent girl! I doubt he'll hit me!"

"Yeah, and I'm his great-great-great grandson."

"HUH? YOU ARE?"

"…No, moron. I was just kidding."

"Awww…"

The gate burst open and behind it were two young teens. One was female with long brown hair in a low ponytail. She had a tomboyish look. The other was a tall male with short black hair and had glasses. He seemed to very mature, but had a reckless look in his eyes.

What stunned the RK cast was what they were wearing. The girl was wearing baggy cargo pants and a plain T-shirt. The other was wearing jeans, a light jacket, and a black shirt. They both had watches on their wrists. The boy had a brown sakabato and the other had a black katana.

"Ugh," the female said with distaste. "Man, do they need a fashion makeover!"

The boy glanced at her and said with tiredness, "Now when did you care about clothes?"

The girl shrugged and the boy almost fell with disbelief.

"Um, who are you?" Kaoru asked, temporarily forgetting about her fight from before.

"WE came from the future and plan to mess up history!" the girl said dramatically.

The boy glared at her and revised, "No, not really. We're actually just here to how the past is. At least the shorty got the future thing right."

"Hey!" the girl snapped.

"Um…then, can we help you in any way?" Kenshin asked.

"YEAH!" the girl boomed alarming everyone. "You can lose to me!"

Then there was silence. Finally, everyone started to laugh.

Sanosuke choked, "You can't lose to Kenshin! He's the best!"

"Sorry, miss, but I cannot do that. That I can't!" Kenshin chuckled.

The teenage girl's face darkened as she yelled, obviously annoyed, "I can beat you! Just watch!"

Then she ran forward, taking out her sword, cutting a few strands from Kenshin's head as he dodged the sudden attack.

The tall boy that was next to the girl stopped laughing and said warningly, "Emma…don't do anything stupid."

"Oh, I won't! I'll just torture Kenshin since he thinks I'm such an amateur!" she shouted when she caught up to Kenshin when he was running around and started to beat Kenshin's head with the sword. Luckily, it was only the flat side of the blade or she would've chopped his head off.

Knocked out, Kenshin slid onto the ground with swirly circles for eyes.

"MWAHAHAHAHAHA!" the girl laughed manically.

The she stopped laughing suddenly and noticed what she just did. The girl laughed nervously and abruptly ran off.

Chris looked nervously at his sprinting friend and back at the RK cast. They looked ready to kill him and Emma for what she did to Kenshin.

"Uh…Oh! Look at the time!" Chris smiled worriedly as he backed away from Kenshin's advancing friends. "I wish I could've stayed longer, but...GOTTA GOOOO!"

Then he ran off with the group chasing after him.

Later, they trailed after the boy all the way to a dead end and saw the crazy girl helping the boy over the wall. Disappearing behind it, Sanosuke blindly followed them, but ended up falling on the other side of the wall with the local Japanese people looking at him oddly. Getting up, dazed, he looked around and saw no signs of the two teens. They got away somehow...

* * *

Emma, frustrated, threw her katana roughly on the grass.

Chris was gasping for air and when he finally opened his eyes, he growled at Emma, "Next time, I'm putting you on a leash!"

She just gave him a dirty look and scowled to herself.


End file.
